Witches of Royal
by Locogirl-12
Summary: Bella is a royal witch on the run from her own brother? On her atempt to lie low she moves to Forks Washington. But when she meets the Cullens, especially Edward. Will it only complicate things. Sorry bad with summaries much better. Please read.
1. First Day at Forks High

Chapter One

Edward's Point of View:

_We were at school in gym class. Everyone was screaming except for two people, a boy and a girl, I've never seen before. They were running around the gym trying to get out but men were blocking their path. One the biggest out of them all grabbed the girl by her neck and threw her into the wall holding her there by her neck._

"_Leave them out of this," the girl said pointing with her eyes to the humans, "this is between you and me. They have nothing to do with it."_

"_I could let them go, but they look like they could use some entertaining," the large man said with an evil smirk while he tighten his grip around her neck._

"What was that?" I asked Alice who had had the vision.

"You know as much as I do," she snapped biting her lip. She didn't like not knowing what her visions meant.

Emment looked annoyed, "Anyone want to let us not so special people in."

"NO!!!" Alice and I snapped simultaneously.

Jasper looked around the room and said, "We should get to school."

We all got up from the living room and headed towards my Volvo in the garage.

Bella's Point of View:

I sighed. Today was Neal's and I first day of school at Forks High School. Neal was by little brother by about two years but we said he skipped a few grades.

"WATCH IT!!!!!!" I screamed at Neal as he rounded a corner way to fast. He begged me to let him drive. Big mistake.

I turned my Ipod up full blast listening to Reaching For Heaven by Diana Degramo.

I looked at the speedometer and focused with my eyes using my powers to make sure it would go above 40 mph.

He looked over at me, "Hey!!!"

"Deal with it," I mumbled.

Neal and I aren't exactly human. More like Witches, or like Neal Warlock. Neal and I come from royalty so we can do more than most witches. By the way no its no like Hollywood. No wands or potions. The only thing they got right is the spells, but we don't have to cast a spell every time we want to do something.

Neal and I moved here to live with our Uncle Charlie trying to stay low. Our brother Lucipher is after us. I still don't know why but its been going on for years now.

We were in the school parking lot now.

"Neal you are forbidden from driving my car ever again. We almost crashed three times." I drove a nice barely new Red Ford F150.

"Calm down Bella I wouldn't crash your car…"

I cut in, "At least not on purpose."

He rolled his eyes "Sure whatever Bella." That was the end of that conversation.

After going to the office and getting checked in and everything we headed for first period. I had English with Ms. Richey (sorry I don't know the name of the English teacher) As I walked down the hallway I noticed everyone staring. I was curious to see what they were thinking.

_She better not steal my boyfriend if she does she doesn't know what she is in for…._

_Man, she is smoking I wonder is she…_

_She looks nice…_

This what most of the thoughts consisted of. There was the occasional 'she looks nice' but for the most part boring. I don't know why the teenage girls were worried I would steal their boyfriends. Their just stupid adolescent boys in high school.

After I got my slip signed by the teacher I found a desk in the back. There were a few people who thought they were discreetly staring at me but I could tell.

The teacher was teaching Shakespeare something I've already studied at ton for the past 500 years.

Next I had Spanish then Trig and Biology 1 and it was finally lunch. As I got up from my table a boy with blonde hair and acne came to my table.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." He smiled at me, "You must be Isabella

I didn't like this guy at all already, "Bella, now if you'll excuse me I got to go meet my brother."

His smile got bigger, _Good he's not her boyfriend_ he thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Well bye," I jumped up and hurried out of the room before he could notice I was out of my chair.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Neal, hows school going."

"Its so hard," he said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I laughed and we walked to lunch.

As soon as we walked into the cafeteria I smelt it. Vampire. I looked over at Neal his eyes widen and nostrils flared.

Edward's Point of View:

Today's thoughts mostly surrounded the new girl, Bella, and her brother, Neal.

"There's Bella and Neal," Jessica Stanely said. Even though she, was halfway across the cafeteria. I turned to look I've seen them in kids heads throughout the day but the picture was hazy.

The boy Neal was taller by about a foot than the girl with dark brown hair. He was slightly muscular than the rest of the boys here. With almost teal blue eyes.

The girl, Bella, was about 5' 4 had long brown wavy hair about to the middle of her black with dark chocolate brown eyes. They both were pale about as pale as my family and me.

As she went through the line she kept looking over her shoulder with a worried expression on her face. After getting their food she and her brother went to a table at the other end of the cafeteria. And then it hit me. Her scent was fantastic, amazing, delicious. I could feel the venom rushing into my mouth. "It's a good thing she's way over there."

"Why," Jasper asked. I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

I looked back to my family, "No reason." They all looked strangely at me.

_That was weird…. Alice_

_Idiot… Rosalie_

_I wonder what is up with Edward he's really tense… Jasper_

Emment was just being his old immature self.

I looked back where she was sitting. She was staring back at me with a worried look on her face biting the corner of her bottom lip.

I stared back into her eyes. Her eyes widen slightly a pun seeing mine. We kept staring at each other for another ten minutes. Suddenly she whipped her head around making her hair fly around her shoulders sending her scent towards me. I stopped breathing. She was looking out the window , almost like she was searching for something.

I turned to Jasper who was also looking at her. He turned his attention to me and shrugged, "She seems really worried about something."

I tried to search her thoughts but I couldn't. That made me really frustrated.

I heard her brother Neal say to her, "Bella calm down, I'm sure its nothing. They can't find us here."

Bella turned to her brother, "That's what you said last time," she said solemnly.

Jasper smiled, "Now she's annoyed, I think its at you Edward."

Bella turned to me, "Great," she sighed.

Neal chuckled. "Not funny its annoying," she snapped.

"Correction. Not funny for you, hilarious for me. Besides at least you can block it."

I wonder what their talking about.

Bella's Point of View:

Great not only is there one vampire but five! I had a stare down with one of them at lunch. After our stare down I could feel him trying to read my mind. I hate mind readers they really get on my nerves. Every time someone tried to read my mind I felt a little poke around my brain area. It didn't hurt, just it's so annoying.

After lunch I had Biology 2 I walked in and there he was. The same vampire I had had the stare down at lunch with. I got my slip sign and was direct to the only seat, "Please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." I silently sighed.

I took my seat next to him and took a deep breathe. For a vampire, his scent was nice, almost sweet. Now thinking about he was quite handsome with his copper hair in a natural disarray. He had a boyish look, and quite muscular. I shook my head to clear my head. This stupid, he's a vampire. I'm a witch. Were suppose to be trying to kill each other right now.

"… will be doing a lab on" the teacher droned on. I've already done this lab before.

"Ladies first," I looked over and saw him smiling motioning towards the microscope.

I smiled, "Okay," I felt like showing off today. After a brief second I declared, "Prophase."

I cocked his head to the side furrowing his brow, "Um, mind if I check."

I smirked, "Sure, if you want."

"Prophase."

"Like I said," I added.

He smiled a crooked smile. That smile made all the air in my lungs whoosh out of me. His smile seemed to get bigger. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

He switched out the slide and wrote down the answer.

"So, how do you like it here?" I couldn't believe, was he flirting with me?

"Its okay I guess. Little small, but I like the rain. Very little sun."

"You don't like the sun?"

"I don't like the heat," I clarified, "Metaphase."

The rest of the lab was silent, he checked my work and I checked his. It only took a matter of minutes.

Once we were done I looked around the room. Tapping my pencil impatiently. I watch all the other humans and smiled. Some had their books open on the table and others were fighting over the answer.

"What are you smiling at?" I turned and Edward was watching me intently.

"Oh, well, everyone here just seems to make this lab harder than it has to be."

He smiled a small, "I think so too."

I gave small smile in return.

Edward's Point of View:

"I think so too."

She gave me a small smile in return.

Quickly she looked away from me and out the window searching for something again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I couldn't help but ask.

She turned her eyes back on me, "Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Looking out the window looking for something."

She turned her head to the head of the classroom, "I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you do."

She turned her head to me so fast her fair flew around her shoulders sending her scent everywhere, I froze and stopped breathing, "Well, despite what you think I don't know what your talking about," she snapped and turned her head back to the front of the room.

I sighed, why do humans have to be so touchy. I looked at her and saw a slight smile playing at the edge of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Its fine, sorry I snapped at you like that."

Wait! Why was he apologizing, I'm the one who made her mad.

_Bring!!!!!!!!_

I got up and hurried out of the room.

"Hi remember me. I'm Mike."

"Oh. Yeah, hi."

"So what class do you have next?"

"Gym."

Wait she had gym next, but I had gym next with the rest of my family. Suddenly I remembered Alice's vision from this morning. Bella. Bella was the girl in Alice's vision being held up against the wall by her throat. And Neal was the boy. This couldn't be good.


	2. Gym Class

**_Thank You all for your nice reviews. This is my first fanfiction story so any constructive criticism would be welcome. I'll be able to update a lot this weekend because of the extended weekend so keep an eye out for my next chapter._**

**_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does (But I wish I did)_**

**_…_**

Bella's Point of View:

"I have gym too," Mike smiled broadly. Like that was such a coincident in such a small school, "You mind if I walk you there."

"No thanks, I know where it is."

"Its fine really, I don't mind. I'm going there anyway."

I picked up my bag and started walking down the hall, "No its fine. I can get there by myself."

"Well, okay. I'll see you in gym."

"Yeah okay," I called behind me jogging down the hallway.

After getting my clothes and changing out I hurried out into the gym.

"Bella!"

I turned around and Neal was standing behind me.

"Looks like we have gym together."

"Yeah, who's screw up was that."

He laughed. "Your right. Probably wasn't the best idea."

Just then a girl about 5 inches shorter than me walked up.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Stanely, you must be Bella."

"Yeah hi," I saw her eyeing my brother out of the corner of her eye. I decided to have a little fun, "And this is my brother Neal."

She turned in mock surprised, "Oh, I didn't even see you there."

"Sure you didn't," he said to low for her to hear.

It made me chuckle, "Um, well I'll let you two get acquainted, Neal I'll see you after school," I said backing up.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. As a reflex I grabbed it and threw the person of my shoulder.

"Yeeeeouch!!!! Bella what did you do that for." I heard everyone's exclamations from around the gym.

"Wow…"

"Dang…"

"How did she do that…"

"He deserved it…"

I sighed heavily, "Well you shouldn't sneak up behind someone like that," I snapped at him.

"But Bella that really hurt."

"Okay come on, I'll help you up," I said sticking out my hand.

He eyed it for a minute.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite."

He grabbed it, "Thanks," he mumbled.

"So did you have something to ask me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering… um… if you might want to go out on Friday?" he stuttered.

I quickly read his mind and quickly concluded, his intentions weren't good, "No thank you. I'm not really look or a relationship right now."

_Bring!!!!_

The coach blew his whistle, "All right everybody started stretching!" He led us through a series of stretches before he blew his whistle again, "All right! Start running!" And he blew his whistle again.

I quickly fell in line with Neal who was being followed by Jessica close behind.

"So how was your talk with Jessica?" I asked sarcastically.

"I will never forgive you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Fine with me, I guess that means you don't want to race."

"Hey I said I would never forgive you. I never said I wouldn't compete against you."

"Okay Go!"

"Hey!"

I was about six feet in front of him.

After about three minutes of running and Neal trying to pass me in our race, which he never did. We were done with running.

Everyone but Neal and I were gasping for breath.

Neal was trying to pretend to be mad, "You cheated."

"I said go."

By now Jessica had walked over to us panting. She dropped her hands to her knees still panting.

"Why aren't you gasping for air like the rest of us."

"We like to run," Neal and I said at the exact moment.

Even the vampires were putting on a show.

"Here, try this," I straightened her back, "Now breathe in my nose and out your mouth." She did as I said.

She gave a small smile, "Thanks that really helps."

"She taught me that when I was younger," Neal said.

The coach blew his whistle, "All right class! Have a seat!" (Whistle blowing)

I looked at Neal as we headed towards the bleachers, "If he blows that whistle one more time, I swear I will kill him."

I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned my head to see Edwards standing there. "You'll have to get use to it, but I know how you feel."

(whistle blowing) "Hurry up!"

"That's it, I'm going to kill him."

Soon everyone was seated. The Cullens were sitting at the bottom left while Neal and I sat at the top right.

The coach started the lesson, "Alright class, today were going to learn some self defense. Since there have been so many attacks in Port Angeles and Seattle lately the school thought it would be a good idea to teach the girls self defense! You guys can just sit around and laugh and play attacker when I tell you to 'kay!"

I rolled my eyes. I already didn't like the coach.

"Now! Girls! Any of you know self defense?!"

About three girls including me raised their hands.

Edward's Point of View:

Bella and her brother were really athletic. I couldn't help but watch Bella she was so interesting. Even after 5 minutes of running she wasn't even breathing heavy. Her or her brother.

I like how her long brown hair flowed around her shoulders when she ran. Even the though of her deep chocolate brown eyes could send my mind reeling.

No Edward! Stop thinking like that focus!

"Now! Girls! Any of you know self defense?!"

About 4 girls raised their hands. One of them being Bella.

"Lets see! Ms. Swan! Come here!

Bella jogged down the bleachers towards the coach.

"Yes, coach?"

"Will you be a example show how to do self defense properly and all that junk."

"Sure, coach."

"Now! Mr. Swan! Come here and fight your sister!"

Neal's eyes widen and went pale, "Sorry coach, but I like being able to move my neck. So if its alright with you I'll pass."

Bella smiled, "Come on Neal I won't hurt you."

"To bad!" Neal said, offering the end of the sentence. Bella just shrugged.

Coach chuckled, "Come on man! Your scared of this little thing,"

"HEY!!!"

"Fine Mr. Swan! Edward Cullen! Come here!"

I sighed and shoved my self off the bench, "Yeah coach?"

"I want you to grab Ms. Swan from behind. Since she thinks she can take anyone down. Lets see her try to take someone of your size to the ground."

Bella snapped, "I never said I could take anyone down," I turned my head to look at Neal, he had a sad look on his face. Bella continued, "But since you think so poorly of my strength why don't you try and fight me," looking directly into his eyes.

There was a series of Oh's from the class.

_Who does she think she is talking to me like that. I'm older than her by about thirty years and she is talking to me like that. _Is what coach was thinking.

Coach put on his most intimidating stare but she didn't falter, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Bella Swan, coach."

Coach began to turn red and was shaking all over, "Just fight," he said threw clinched teeth.

Bella's Point of View:

Everyone was staring wide eyed at me from the bleachers. Apparently these people were scared of this man. There are plenty more things to be afraid of than a forty year old man who doesn't liked to be under minded.

I slowly turned to Edward and simply said, "Ready?"

He smiled crookedly, "Whenever you are."

(Whistle blowing) "Alright, if you two are done chatting now, would you please fight now," coach said impatiently.

"Alright coach whatever you say," I said in a peppy cheerleader voice. It made Edward chuckle slightly.

"Are you suicidal or something?" he asked.

I bit my bottom lip and pretended to debate which one, "Hmm, or something."

He chuckled. I loved the sound he made when he laughed. It sounded like velvet.

"Alright fight!" Coach commanded.

Edward gave a small smile, "Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

I laughed without humor, "That means I have to go easy on you, where's the fun in that?"

He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Taking that moment of distraction I kicked him square in the chest making him stagger back a few feet.

He smiled, "No mercy."

"Fine."

He ran forward grabbing me by my arm twisting it behind my back preventing me from moving. "Um, Edward, big mistake."

With that I threw all my body weight to the top and then to the balls of my feet, bending over sending Edward over my. While he was in the air he hadn't let go so I twisted out of his grasp.

"Dang Bella, where did you learn to do that?"

"I'll tell you another time, now come on get up."

_Bring!!!_

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I ran to the locker room to change.

"Hey, Bella!"

I turned behind me and Jessica was running towards me.

"Hey, Jessica."

"That was amazing, where did you learn to do that?"

"Lets just say in my life it was learn or die," I replied. That would be all I said on the subject.

"Okay then…"

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said desperately trying to get away.

"Um, yeah! Hey do you and your brother want to sit with me and my friends at lunch tomorrow?!"

"Sure, I'll ask Neal."

I quickly changed out and hurried to my truck.

Neal hurried up to the passenger side and tossed me the keys, "Okay that was hilarious."

I gave him a crooked grin and hopped in. The rest of the drive home was quiet. Neal and I were alone since Uncle Charlie was off fishing with Billie Black for the rest of the week. Neal and I breezed through our homework. I cooked dinner while Neal read a book for Literature, Roll of Thunder… hear my cry. After eleven o'clock I told Neal good night and went to get some sleep. Quit boring actually. I just hope life here gets a little more interesting.

Edward's Point of View:

'Learn or die.' What did that mean. Surely her life couldn't be that hard. But now Alice and I had to tell our family what Alice saw this morning.

This wouldn't be good.

**_Please leave me love. Reviews are great. I'll probably have the next chapter up in a couple of hours or a day or two. It depends. But thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I love you all._**


	3. Family Meeting

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. If you have any ideas for the story let me know I will take them into consideration. Do you guys like how Bella isn't the shy, weakling she is in twilight? Let me know._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does. (But I wish I did own it =_( _)_**

Edward's Point of View:

I watched Bella and her brother drive away. I tried to read her mind again, but the only thing that happens is a big void in my head. I could read Neal's but why couldn't I read hers?

"Dude, you got beat up by a girl! And a human at that!" Emment practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rosalie has a sneer set on her face, "It was pretty pathetic."

Jasper decided to join the conversation, "Why did you let her do that? You could of easily intercepted her with your power."

I looked where the forest stood. I hadn't told my family I couldn't read Bella's mind. I hadn't planned on doing it ever. I just figured we'd move soon and I would never have to tell them.

Everyone piled into my Volvo. I just realized that Alice hadn't said anything, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

_Edward?_ Alice thought.

I gave a brief nod to indicate that I was listening.

_I think you should see this…_

_Like her vision from this morning it was gym and the giant man Lucipher was holding Bella by her throat against the wall._ I could feel a low growl in my chest rising up my throat._ He beat her head against the wall over and over again. Emment and Jasper were holding me back. I was trying to get to Bella. Finally he let go of her throat and she fell to the ground. He turned to walk away, he was almost out the door when Neal looked up from Bella and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU!? YOUR OWN SISTER!? IT WASN'T HER FAULT!?"_

…

I looked over at Alice in surprised, I was breathing hard and my eyes were wide I could feel it.

"No," was all I could get out.

"Edward you got to help her," Alice said worriedly.

We were at the house by now, "It has nothing to do with us Alice."

"Apparently it does Edward," she said replaying the part where I was trying to get to Bella.

Emment was annoyed, "Anyone want to let us know what you guys are talking about? You two have been really secretive today."

Alice sighed, "Soon enough Emment."

Emment is big, muscular. With black curly hair. Emment is with Rosalie. Rosalie is about average height without high heels. She has long blonde hair about to the middle of her back. She always was thinking about her looks. Alice was short about 4' 5 with short cropped black hair. She's very hyper, she can see the future. Alice is with Jasper. Jasper has blonde hair and is new to our family so he has trouble resisting human blood but he manages. Jasper also has a power he can sense and control peoples emotions.

Carlisle and Esme were already home.

Carlisle came down the stairs and Esme came out of the dinning room.

Carlisle nodded, "Time to talk."

We all herded into the dinning room and took a seat. Carlisle nodded indicating to start. Alice started to explain her vision from this morning and everything she learned threw out the day about Bella and Neal. All the way up to where Bella threw me on the ground, that's where she stopped expecting me to explain the rest.

Carlisle was curious, "Why didn't you just read her mind to keep her from throwing you on the ground?"

I took a deep breathe and looked down at the table, "Because, I," I thought about how to word it but there seemed no other way, "I can't read her mind."

Rosalie screeched, "What?!?!"

"Why don't you tell them about my vision in the car," Alice said nicely trying not to irritate me.

After explaining Alice's second vision Carlisle nodded.

My idiot of a brother Emment had to ask, "Why were you trying to get to her?"

"Do I look like I know!" I growled.

Alice was smiling.

I rolled my eyes trying to be nice for fear of Jasper lashing out at me, "Alice why you smiling?"

"Alice!"

I started searching her mind for answers.

"None of your business! Now get out of my head!" _I am a gummy bear oh I'm a gummy…_

I endure a lot of things but listening to the Gummy Bear song wasn't one of them, "Alright, alright fine, just stop singing, I can't take it!"

She smiled, "Thank you."

Carlisle followed by Esme left the room signaling the end of the meeting.

Alice headed towards the door. Once she was in the doorway she turned around towards the rest of us leaning on the tip of her toes with her arm above her head pointing at us, "By the way make sure you bring your skates to school tomorrow were going ice skating."

Emment just shrugged, "Do as she says or face or wrath."

Everyone but Alice laughed who place her lips in a thin line. "Emment!" she said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry sis, you know I love you."

Bella's Point of View:

That night I couldn't get a decent four hours of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Lucipher would find us.

_Okay I know this chapter is shorter than the others. This chapter is mainly Edwards POV and its hard to know what vegetarian vampires would do._

_Anyway leave me love. Ya'll are awesome people. Again any suggestions I would gladly take into consideration._

_Please R&R_


	4. Lunch

**_Okay I know I need to get a life, 4 chapters in like 2 days. But… wait why am I explaining myself to you. Oh well. Anyway R&R thank you to all of you who have added me to favorites. In the next couple chapters you get to learn more about Bella's power as a witch. =)_**

_…_

Bella's Point of View:

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm going of. I was so close to throwing it against the wall when I could get it to turn off. Finally I just waved my hand and it turned off. That's why I love being a witch. One way of the hand and who knows what you could do.

I quickly got in the shower and dried my hair. I didn't put on any makeup. I don't really like make-up. Putting on a t-shirt and my favorite pair of jeans with converses I hurried down stairs to see if Neal was ready to go.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Neal biting into a piece of toast.

"You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but why do you want to go so early? We got like thirty minutes until schools starts."

"I want to play the piano in the music room. Its been a while since I last played." I use to have a piano. But since we have been on the run for the past 200 years I only get to play when there's one at a school were going to.

"Why don't you just run there? I'll drive your car."

I thought about it for a minute before tossing him my keys, "If there is so much as a scratch that wasn't there before you are in so much trouble."

He smiled broadly, "Got it."

I stepped on the front porch looking for witnesses before I ran into the woods. For me to get there fast I had to cast a spell.

"With the power from the past, with all my strength and my mind, help run with the speed of light." _(sorry bad with creative rhyming spells. Lol.)_

I looked at my hand and it had the faint whitish glow it got whenever my spells have worked. I took off for the school about two miles away. I was there within a matter of seconds.

"Now that I have reach my destination. Take away the speed of light."

I hastily walked to building 5 luckily now one was at school yet. I quickly found room 136. Turning on the light and looking around to make sure no one was around I sat down at the piano and started playing Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson.

Edward's Point of View:

My family and I arrived to school 30 minutes early. Alice was the first to notice the difference.

"Do you heart that?" she asked looking around.

Jasper looked up from his book, "Yeah."

"What is it?" Emment asked.

"Sounds like a piano and someone singing," Rosalie stated.

"Lets go see," Alice said running off towards the sound dragging me along.

"Why you dragging me along?" I complained.

"You were closer than anyone else."

We were outside the music room. The family finally caught up.

"See they stopped playing," I said into Alice's ear.

Suddenly they started playing again. It sounded like Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood.

"…But it make no difference, the past can't be rewritten. you get the life your given…"

The person singing was a girl and she had a voice like a angel. The door was slightly ajar. Alice poked her head in.

Alice was bouncing up and down, "Its Bella!" she whispered excitedly.

The song was coming to a close, "Lesson learned, oh, some pages turned some bridges burned, but there were lessons learned. Lesson learned."

Alice rushed through the door dragging me by the elbow, making no attempt to be quiet. Bella turned around in surprise, "How long have you been there?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Just half the song," Alice replied like we did nothing wrong. "Your really good. I think you might be a better piano player than Edward here."

She turned to me, "You play the piano?"

"Um, yeah," smooth Edward. She probably thinks you're an idiot.

"That's cool. Do you have a piano?" If I was human I'm sure my heart would have been beating 100 miles a minute.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to come over sometime and see it," she said with a small smile that didn't look forced.

Alice smiled, "How about you come over this weekend. You and I could have a sleepover. Your brother can come too."

Bella looked wary, "I don't know, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, I want you to be there, we were going to have a bonfire anyway. One more would be twice the fun."

"Um, sure why not," she said with a crooked smile.

"We can go shopping the next day. You, Rose, and me."

Bella opened her mouth in an O formation, "Wait… wait… a minute who said anything about shopping. I'm not the lets go shopping type of person."

"Oh, I'm Alice by the way sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I can't believe you agreed to spend the night at our house without knowing my name."

She smiled, "Well I know Edward from biology were partners, and you just seem so nice. Hyper, but nice. So I figured it'd be safe."

"Okay, so I'll have Edward pick you up Friday afternoon to take you to our house," Bella nodded, "Why don't you sit with us at lunch? So you can get to know the whole family."

"Hmmm…" suddenly a huge smile spread across her face, "Sure, okay."

I cocked my head to the side in her reaction. Apparently Bella saw my confusion.

"Yesterday Jessica Stanely asked Neal and me, mainly Neal, to sit with them at lunch today. Jessica really gets on Neal's nerves so I'm imagining his reaction when I leave him there by his self. It's a win, win actually. I get to see my brother annoyed, and I get to hang out with my new friend Alice."

I didn't know if it was possible but Alice's smile grew even wider when she said that.

I looked at my watch, "We have 10 minutes till school starts."

"Oh, I better go and make sure Neal didn't crash my car," I could help but chuckle at that.

She looked at me, "Not kidding."

Bella's Point of View:

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. I was surprisingly giddy when the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice calling from behind me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up to where I was.

I saw people staring at Alice and me walking down the hallway finally I got to annoyed, "Take a picture it will last longer!"

Alice laughed, "You know, your funny."

I smiled, "Thanks."

We went through the line collecting our food. I followed Alice over to her table where the rest of her family was already at.

"Bella this is Emment, Rosalie, Jasper, and you know Edward. Everybody this is Bella."

They said a series of Hi's and soon it was quiet. Suddenly Neal came up behind me, "Bella? I need to see you real quick."

I looked at him confused but didn't ask any questions. "I'll see you guys in gym and I'll see you Edward next period so, bye."

With that I dumped my tray and followed him to the parking lot.

I was beginning to worry, "Neal what's wrong?"

"Princess Isabella! Prince Neal!" a female voice behind me exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!!!!" Neal and I said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry."

"Kyla, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked.

Edwards Point of View:

PRINCESS ISABELLA!!! What was she talking about.

Kyla began telling her story, "Isabella, The Volturi have figured out your still alive, they have search parties all over looking for you. They're not going to stop until the find you two."

My head was spinning. The Volturi? After Bella? That couldn't be right. Bella is just to innocent.

"Oh this is not good," Bella said through clinched teeth grabbing her hair in fistfuls.

Neal asked, "How did they find out?"

Kyla shook her head, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Bella let her hair go, "How many people are in danger?"

"Only you two."

Bella's in danger? No I'll kill anybody who tried to hurt her. Volturi or not.

_Bring!!!_

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Neal and I have to go."

I walked into Biology and Bella was sitting there looking off into space biting her bottom lip, her face flushed. She looked beautiful.

Wait? What? Why was I thinking like this? I've never though like that about anyone.

I sat down next to Bella without a word. The hour we had together was spent in a awkward silence.

_Bring!!!_

I got up and hurried to the hallway without even waiting for Bella.

I heard Mike talking to Bella back in the room, "What's up with Cullen, he looked kind of uncomfortable during class?"

"Don't ask me, he didn't say a word to me."

"But I though you two were, like, going out," Mike said.

I wish. Why did I just think that. She's human, it would never work.

"No Mike, were just friends."

"Oh, well, in that case, do you want to, I don't know. Go out this Friday?"

Bella sighed, "You don't waste time now do you. Mike," Her and Mike were walking down the hallway now and were almost to the gym, "Look, I don't like you like that. Besides I'm having a sleepover with Alice on Friday."

"Oh, some other time then," Mike said.

Bella didn't respond.

During gym I couldn't take my eyes away from Bella. Today coach was sick so we had a substitute so the kids could do anything they wanted. The whole time I watched Bella play one on one with her brother Neal.

I didn't tell my family what I heard at lunch when I followed Bella outside. I wasn't planning on it. I wanted to talk to Bella first.

**_Okay well that's all for this chapter. Next is the car accident. Will Bella accidentally let to much slip while having fun messing with Edwards head. Continue on and find out. Please R&R. You guys rock!_**


	5. The Accident

**_Alright the part you've all been waiting for, THE ACCIDENT!!! The biggest part in the Twilight Book. Please Review._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT SM does. _**

_Bring!!!_

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Neal was calling to Bella, "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. I got to go to my locker. And talk to Jessica," he added hastily.

"DUDE!! Jessica!" Bella said surprised.

"She's not as bad as I thought she was."

Bella laughed, "Okay, when is your date?"

"Saturday."

"Good, that way one of us is at the house while Charlie's gone at Billie's," Bella whispered.

I was waiting for my family at my Volvo waiting for them to finish at their lockers. I didn't even bother pretending to take books home and study.

"Isabella!" It was Kayla the girl from lunch.

"Shh, call me Bella okay. Isabella is to formal," Bella said hastily.

"Oh, okay, Bella. That feels weird to say. Well, anyway, I just wanted to tell you Neal asked me to stay for a while to give you guys updates and all that junk. So I'm going to start school here tomorrow."

"Okay, that's not going to make anybody suspicious or anything," Bella said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, "Anyway I'm going to drop you and Neal off at the house. I need to clear my head, I'm going ice skating."

Wait! Ice skating! That's why Alice wanted to go Ice Skating all of the sudden. But what is so interesting about watching Bella skate circles around an oval of ice.

"Hey Bella!" it was Neal.

"Ready to go," Bella asked him.

"Yeah," Neal climbed into the bed of the truck leaving the girls by themselves up front.

"Hey Edward," Alice said cheerfully, "Ready to go ice skating?"

I glared at her, "Alice."

"What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"I know why you want to go ice skating. Bella is going to be there."

She looked me in the eye, "Its not just that, I want to see her skate."

"How interesting can it be, all she'll do is skate in circles."

"Whatever Edward," the rest of the family climbed in, "Lets go."

Bella's Point of View:

I dropped Neal and Kayla off at the house. I hope they don't get into a fight. They put on a good show in front of me, since I'm so stressed lately, but they don't get along at all. They're like day and night.

Kayla and I were best friends before I went on the run. Ever since there we couldn't keep in touch and she and I just grew apart.

I started thinking about how much she changed. Her hair is a reddish brown color that use to go to the center of her back but is now is a nicely cut bob. Her eyes use to be green, but apparently she got contacts to change the color. I wonder why. Her tan skin really stood out from the rest of us here in forks.

Kayla is about 20 years younger than me. We're like sisters. Or at least use to be.

What really got me though was Neal. NEAL asked her stay. Whenever Kayla and I would hang out he would make himself scarce with "work" or chores. It just wasn't like him to ask her to stay longer than she needed too. Now she'd be living with us.

I arrived to the skating rink in Port Angeles about 20 minutes later.

I grabbed my skates from behind the seat and walked in. I paid and walked into the rink area. It was small than in Phoenix but it was better than nothing. I quickly laced up my skates. I looked around to make sure no one was watching.

Edward's Point of View:

Alice grabbed Jasper and me by the wrist dragging us into the skating rink. She quickly paid and continued to drag Jasper and me to the rink in the other room off of the roller rink. The rest of the family followed. When we got in there I saw Bella lacing up her skates. Alice turned around holding a finger up to her mouth to signal to be quiet.

Alice dragged us to the middle of the seats. Bella quickly looked around and sprinted on the ice as the song came to a close. The song Reaching For Heaven By Diana DeGramo **_(I just finished watching Ice Princess so I'm kind of obsessed with ice skating. Sorry, P.S. I was kind of stumped and I didn't want to go straight to the accident.)_**

Bella skated to the middle and took a deep breath. As soon as the song picked up in beat a little she started spinning. She did a quick spin and started skating backwards then spun around one more time. _Out of the darkness I'm coming alive.._ Bella sprung herself into the air landing gracefully on one foot. Her fluent movements and jumps were breath taking. My family and I continued to watch in silent Aw.

_She's really good… _Jasper thought.

_That's impressive. Its like she doesn't weight anything when she jumps… _Emment.

_She's pretty good… _Rosalie thought.

_Isn't she good Edward, I thought you would like to see this… _Alice thought looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. Alice has been so confusing lately. Like a jigsaw puzzle I couldn't figure out. As the song was finishing she spun in one spot outrageously fast, then just stopped with no effect at all. She was amazing.

Bella's Point of View:

After skating I felt much better. My head was clearer, it was easier to think. I looked at my watch. If I left now I could get home by 7:00

The ride home didn't seem to take so long, even though it was like 45 minutes long.

I turned off my truck and locked in. I could already hear Neal and Kayla bickering.

"Look what you did! You broke it!" Kayla yelled.

"I didn't do it! You did! You're the one who tried to turn it on with your powers!" Neal complied.

I swung open the door, "Alright what is going on here."

They didn't hear me, they just kept on yelling at each other.

I waved my left hand to the right and the same with my right hand. SILENCE! I love being able to keep people from talking.

"What is going on?" I said as I made it able for Neal to talk.

"She tried to turn the TV on using her powers and now it won't turn on at all!" Neal said breathlessly.

"Is that true Kayla?" She nodded.

I walked over to the TV and notice that the cord was unplugged, "You guys, all Kayla did was accidently unplug the TV."

"Now I'm going to let Kayla be able to talk now. I don't want to hear any arguing for the rest of the night. Do you understand me?"

Kayla nodded.

"Yeah Bella," Neal said.

I waved my hand and Kayla took a deep breath threw her mouth, "Thank Isabella."

I rolled my eyes, "Call me Bella, Kayla. Please."

She merely nodded, "Okay I'm taking a shower and going to bed, Kayla can cook for the two of you. I'm not hungry. If I hear so much as even the start of an argument I will switch your bodies. So tomorrow when we go to school Kayla will be in Neal's body and Neal you'll be in Kayla's. So don't start."

With that I went up stairs took a long shower and put on a baggy t shirt and sweats. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Edward and me. We were in some meadow. He looked confused, and I was laughing at him.

_"Okay Edward, its actually quit simple. All I do is spin my finger in a circular motion and I just lift off the ground. It's not that complicated."_

_Suddenly Edward turned his head away, "Bella get out of here," he growled jumping to his feet turning his body in the direction his head was._

_"What!? Why?!"_

_"Somebody's coming, and you'll their target."_

_A male voice come from the woods, "Good to see you again Isabella," it was Lucipher._

"Lucipher!" I said as I woke up. I looked around my room. There was a figure in the corner of my room. It wasn't as big as Lucipher, but still huge. Before I could do anything it quick as lightning was threw the window. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. The figure was no long in sight. The only thing I could see was small flakes of pure white snow. I turned around. It wasn't Lucipher. It was a vampire. A vampire named Edward.

Edward's Point of View:

She didn't see.

She didn't see.

She didn't see me. She couldn't of seen me.

If she did she probably would of said my name like, "Edward?' wouldn't she of.

I was running through the woods towards the house. Alice was on the front porch waiting for me.

She jumped up, "Did she see you? I couldn't see that well."

I brushed past her into the house, "I don't know, Alice."

Rosalie ran up to me from the couch and stopped inches from my face, "Good going you idiot! You don't even know if she saw you! Who knows what might happen now! I'm sure you ran out of there full speed! Vampire speed! You probably went out the window didn't you! How could you do this Edward! You just had to go and see her!"

Emment laid a hand on Rosalie's shoulder and said, "Why don't you just admit that you like her? Then we can all just move on with our lives."

Rosalie laughed bitterly, "Likes her! He's in love with the girl!"

"Will you be quiet!" I snapped.

Alice stepped forward from the door, "Its true Edward. I've seen it."

"No," was I'll I could manage to say. She had to be lying. I would never let Bella have a life like mine.

"Edward, I've seen it. Are you saying you don't love her?"

Jasper spoke, "He does love her. Even when he's not around her, his feelings for her are just as strong."

Alice looked at me with true eyes, "She loves you too. Whether she knows it or not now she does."

Rosalie scoffed, "Aw, Edward finally has a mate."

I turned to her, "I thought I told you to be quiet!"

Alice put her hand on my shoulder, "She's coming over tonight Edward. You better figure something out. Without leaving."

"Now come on, let's get changed. School starts in 30 minutes," Emment said trying to relieve some of the tension.

Everyone got ready quietly. And within minutes we were all piled into my car. We arrived to school with 20 minutes to spare.

I got out and waited for Bella arrive. I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later I saw her red truck. I saw Neal jump out of the driver side door and that girl Kayla fall out of the passenger sides door screaming, "LAND! OH, SWEET LAND!"

Neal made a quick small ball and pelted her with it, "Its so dramatic."

Then I saw Bella swing herself down from the door Kayla fell from, "Neal, I have to admit I agree with her." Neal started making another snow ball to throw at Bella probably. That's when she added, "and if you throw a snow ball at me I will see threw to my threat from last night."

"Lets go join the snowball fight," Neal said to Kayla.

I heard Bella sigh then yell as they ran away, "Sure that you agree on!"

Neal and Kayla chuckled.

Bella walked to the end of her truck and looked at the tires and smiled. Suddenly I heard Alice's gasped.

I was about to ask her what was wrong but I didn't have to because it was unfolding right in front of me. Tyler Crowley's van had come into the parking lot way to fast and skidded on a black sheet of ice, and it was heading straight for Bella! All I could think was…

NOT HER!!!

Before I knew what I was doing I was running towards her at full vampire speed. Before I reached her to threw her hands out in front of her palms out. I couldn't figure out what she was doing, I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down to the ground. She still had her hands out and I saw a clear force of some sort traveling towards the van. It hit the van and slowed it but it didn't stop. I placed my hand out to stop it completely.

What is going on here?

Bella's Point of View:

A van was racing towards me I place my hands out in front of me hoping that my powers would help, but before I could do anything I felt a cold arm around my waist pulling me down to the ground. Nevertheless I saw a clear force pulsing towards the van, and it wasn't me.

I just closed my eyes and let what was going to happen.

"Bella?" it was Edward. He sounded worried.

I open my eyes and sat up. He let me go as soon as he thought I wouldn't fall back down.

I heard screams all around the car.

"Are they okay!"

"Call 911!"

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

I tried to stand up but Edward pulled me back down, "I'm fine, Edward," I stated.

"I don't think you should stand up. You hit you head pretty hard."

"I didn't hit my Edward," I was annoyed with him and I couldn't control myself, "Besides hitting my head isn't anything to worry about. I'd be more worried about trying to figure out how to explain how you stopped that van with your bare hand!!"

His face showed a concern but it was so fast that it wouldn't be seeable for a human, "Bella I was standing right next to you. All I did was pull you out of the way."

"No I saw you, Edward! You put your hand out and stopped the van! Look!" I yelled at him but low enough the humans couldn't hear me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on the indention his hand had made, "See perfect fit."

He turned angry, "I could ask you the same question, Bella!" I could hear the sirens from the ambulance, "How did you slow down the van!?"

He saw it to, "I don't what your talking about! I may sound crazy, but you sound mental!"

"I don't know what I saw! All I know is that I saw you hands go up in front of you and moments later I saw a clear force pulsing towards the van!"

He saw more than I thought he did, "I don't know what your talking, Edward!"

Finally the ambulance got here and to many humans were around to talk anymore.

"We'll finish this later!" he said low enough for only me to hear.

"There's nothing to finish!" I said certainly.

Edward glared at me the whole way to the hospital. I refused to look at him.

Tyler and I were rushed to the E.R. while Edward ran to the elevator.

Why did I ever move here? If I never moved here this would of never happened.

I laid my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands.

"You're Miss. Swan I presume," I looked up and there was a man with blonde hair in his late twenties at most. Pale as, Edward. Yup, definitely Dr. Cullen, but what was a vampire doing working as a doctor.

I saw Edward shift uncomfortably in the corner of the room. I wondered what was making him so uncomfortable. I couldn't help it, I read his mind.

Ha! He thought I found Carlisle as he called him, attractive. I looked over at Edward.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Dr. Cullen seemed kind of uncomfortable too.

"I'm fine there is no problem. I just didn't feel like arguing with the paramedics today."

Dr. Cullen looked confused, "You've argued with paramedics before Miss. Swan?"

I talked in a casual tone, "Call me Bella. Yeah. When paramedics are wrong they just don't wont to admit it."

"Alright?" it sounded like a question. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "May I ask what is so funny?" he asked as he started testing my vitals.

"You," I said simply.

"Why's that?"

"Alright? It sounded like a question. Tell me you've never argued with a paramedic before."

"Actually I haven't. Now how many times have someone called an ambulance for you?" he asked.

"Being nosy are we," I continued before he could say anything, "Lets just say, a lot."

Edward's Point of View:

'Lets just say, a lot'! how many times has this girl been injured.

Just then one of the younger nurses walked in carrying Bella's head x-rays. She smiled politely at me. I gave a small smile back. I saw Bella look down real quick at her ankle then back up.

Carlisle took the x-rays, "Does your ankle hurt? Maybe I should look at."

Bella looked at Carlisle, "Its fine, it doesn't hurt," she said as she crossed her other leg in front of her ankle.

Carlisle gave me a strange look, _'What's up with her?'_

I gave him a tiny shrug in return. He then put the X-ray up on the light board. _'Wow! How many times did her mom drop her as a baby.'_

Bella decided to comment at this point, "My mom never dropped me when I was a baby, okay? I fell out of a couple trees."

Carlisle looked over his shoulder, "And the rest of them?"

Bella looked down, "None your business, sir."

_'Sir?'_

I whispered low enough no human could hear, "Ever heard the saying, 'Respect your elders?'"

Carlisle smiled, "Well I see any reason why you shouldn't go home."

Bella jumped up so fast she stumbled, "Maybe you shouldn't come over to our house tonight, Bella," Carlisle suggested.

"No, I'm really fine. As you can tell from the x-ray I've had worse," said with a smile.

I smiled. She turned to look at me and I could hear all of the air in her lungs whoosh out. I was kind of glad to have some effect on her. She took a deep breathe and tried again, "We'll talk when I come to your house tonight."

She started to walk out of the room before she turned around, "I hope you get better soon, Tyler," she said with a smile.

I could hear Tyler thinking…_ I think she likes me!_

I glared at him. She's mine. Wait, I'm not jealous am I? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and jogged after her.

"Alice said to pick you up at 6:00," I said as nicely as I could. She stopped short and turned around. I almost ran into her.

"About that, give me you phone," and she held out her hand. When I hesitated she said, "I'm not going to hurt it I want to call Alice."

I handed her my phone and she quickly found Alice's number.

"Hello, Edward?"

"Hey, Alice, its Bella."

"OH, HI BELLA!"

"Alice! I'm not deaf I can still hear you."

"Oh, sorry. What did you want."

"I was wondering if my friend Kayla could join us at the sleepover. She just moved in with us and I'm afraid if I leave Neal and Kayla alone I'll have to avenge one of their murders."

Alice laughed, "Sure the more the merrier."

"Thanks a lot Alice I'll see you later," and she hung up.

"Here," she said as she handed me back my phone, "That's a nice phone."

"Can I drive back to you back to school?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, I'd usually say no if a guy asked to drive me to school but since its you, and I don't have my truck with me, so, yeah, you can drive me back to school."

"Follow me."

We were back at school within minute, "Here we are."

"Yup," she said as she climbed out of the car.

It was lunch time, so everyone was in the cafeteria.

She looked at me, "I better go see Neal and Kayla."

"Okay I'll see you later."

Bella turned towards the lunch room, "Oh Edward?" she said looking over her shoulder, "Thank you."

With that she ran towards the cafeteria.

Bella's Point of View:

I ran up to the outside cafeteria door, and walked towards Neal and Kayla.

"Hey Bella," Neal said as she attacked his slice of pizza.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Pig."

"Don't start. So Kayla what did I miss?" Kayla and I had practically every class together.

She thought for a moment, "Um, were learning about the Salem Witch Trials in history." She said with a huge smile.

Neal was laughing. Kayla was biting her bottom lip trying not to smile.

I looked at Neal, "Thank you." During the Salem Witch Trial Neal had saved me from 'being burned' (fire can't effect us witches. Only ice can.) . Some woman got jealous because her husband flirted with me. I wasn't even flirting back and she accused me of being a witch and putting him under a spell.

"By the way, Kayla, you'll coming with me to the sleepover at the Cullen's tonight. I'm scared you two might get into an argument and I might have to avenge one of your guy's murders.

**_Okay, I know this is longer than the other ones. But let me know what you think. I'll probably have my next chapter up sometime tomorrow so keep an eye out for it._**

**_Don't forget to R&R_**


	6. Semi Truth

**_Here's chapter 6 let me know what you think. What happens when Bella can't keep her mouth shut. Let's find out_**

**_…_**

Edward's Point of View:

Again with the avenge one of their murders. I beginning to think she's not kidding.

I sat down at the table and was bombarded by my family with comments of my little stunt.

Rosalie was in a rage, "Edward! What were you thinking!? You idiot! Your little stunt could of cost us all!"

Emment looked at me seriously, "It's true bro," he said calmer.

Jasper looked up and said calmly, "What was running threw your mind?"

Alice looked smug I had to ask, "Why do you look so smug?"

She smiled broadly, "Now you can't deny you love her!"

I turned to look at Bella and she was staring at us or more like me.

I turned back to Alice, "Please tell me you saw that, though."

She looked confused, "Saw what?"

"I've got to be loosing it. None of you saw that?"

There was a series of, "We don't know what your talking about." "What are you talking about."

And from Rosalie, "You're loosing it, Edward."

I glared at her, "I'm not crazy, I know what I saw, and I'm sure Bella did it."

Emment rolled his eyes, "Exactly what did you see?"

I described what I saw, and he broke out laughing, "Yeah, you're not loosing it, you've lost it!"

"I'm not kidding. I'm sure Bella did it too."

Emment laughed even harder, "She's just a human, Edward!"

I heard Bella whisper, it was almost not audible, "I'm glad they think so highly of me," she was being sarcastic. Neal and Kayla laughed and kept eating.

Strange.

_Bring!!!_

Bella's Point of View:

If they thought I was human I guess I'm doing a good job at acting.

But what they said before that really got me. Edward loved me. I can't deny that I loved him much longer. If I can only do it long enough so that he doesn't know how I feel about him, and then I move. I will not drag Edward into this nightmare I call a life.

Biology was going to be awkward.

I jumped up and hurried to biology. There was a big ancient TV and a VCR. Yes I could get some sleep.

Edward came in a sat down next to me. Mr. Barner turned the lights off and I laid my head down.

I had a dream the Lucipher and The Volturi found me at the same time. It was a bad nightmare. Then again the nightmare I dreamt of was my life.

The lights turned on and my head shot up. Stupid reflex. Whenever something changed in the atmosphere I woke up.

Edward looked horrified, "Bella, who is Lucipher, and how do you know The Volturi?"

Oh no. I totally forgot I talked in my sleep.

I decided to play dumb, "What? The Volturi? Who?"

He looked a little angry, "You tell me you dreamt of them."

"I don't know who The Volturi, Edward. As for Lucipher, that's none of your business."

"Oh I think you know who The Volturi are."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?"

He looked surprised at my question. Like I wouldn't ask him that.

_Bring!!_

I got up and walked to the door, Edward followed.

"I refuse to talk anymore on the subject, Edward. This is nonsense."

We walked halfway to gym before I looked up at the clouds. The sun was about to come out. Great. Lets see, about 10 seconds okay.

I grabbed Edward, and pulled him into the shadows of one of the buildings.

The sun passed in a matter of seconds. I looked at Edward, he was so confused. That meant more questions. Joy.

I took off running towards the gym. I quickly changed and found Neal.

"Bella what's wrong?'

"Nothing."

He looked like he didn't believe me, but he let the subject drop.

Edward walked in and looked at me strangely. I just glad he didn't come up where Neal and I were sitting.

Today was Health so I got to finish all my homework. Like I haven't done like 1,000 times before.

_Bring!!!_

I put my stuff in my bag. I felt someone watching me. I looked over and saw all the Cullen's stealing glances at me, except for Edward. Where'd he go?

I forgot about it and went to change. When I walked out of the gym I felt a cold hand pull me to the side.

"Edward! Let go of me!" I whispered sharply.

"I want some answers you owe something!"

I turned to look him in the eye, "I don't owe you anything. You saved me, and I saved you. We're even."

He looked confused, "What did you save me from?"

"Exposure," before he could say anything I turned and ran to catch up with Kayla who was waiting for me at the truck.

She smiled, "Hey! You ready for the sleepover tonight?"

I grimaced, "Not really."

"Why not?" she sounded shock. Sometime she could be so blind.

"Its nothing. I'm just really tired, haven't slept in like two days."

"Oh, okay," she is way to easy to convince, sometimes I worry about her, "So its like a bonfire slash sleepover, right?'

"Yeah, I think that was what Alice said."

"Hey ya'll," Neal said as he walked up.

"Ya'll?" Kayla asked.

Edward's Point of View:

How did she know the sun was going to come out? Why did she pull me out of the way? She couldn't know could she?

My family and I were watching Bella.

Alice looked at us worried, "You don't think she knows, do you?"

I looked at her, "I'm going to find out."

The two hours I had to wait to pick up Bella and Kayla seemed so long.

When it was time to pick up Bella I practically ran out of the house. I jumped out of the car and rang the doorbell.

Kayla opened the door, "Are you and Bella ready?"

She smiled, "Bella! Edwards here!"

_He seems nice enough. I don't know why Bella seems so irritated with him…_ Kayla thought.

Bella's, irritated with me. Huh.

"I'm coming!" Bella called down the stairs. Seconds later she came running down the stairs.

"Hello, Edward," she said.

"Hello."

Kayla looked at the two of us, "Okay then, lets go."

"Bye ya'll!" I heard Neal call from the kitchen. Bella's eyes widened and she ran to the kitchen.

"Don't burn the house down!" she said sternly.

"Don't worry."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," she said sarcasm dripping with every word, "Does that make you feel better Kayla?"

Kayla joined in, "As long as he doesn't put a hot pocket in the toaster again, I think he'll be fine."

Neal came out of the kitchen, "One time and they never let me forget it."

I chuckled, "Come on, Alice is waiting for us."

Bella climbed in the back and Kayla sat up front.

The drive there was quiet. Once there I heard Bella gasped, "Wow, its beautiful."

Alice came running out of the house and literally pulled Bella out of the car, "Bella! You'll finally here!"

Bella's Point of View:

Alice dragged me out of the car, "Bella! You'll finally here!"

"Yeah, Alice. I said I would didn't, I?"

"We'll we already have the bonfire going outback. It will be dark in about 20 minutes so we already got it ready. Come one you guys can put your stuff in my room," Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. I could hear Edward chuckling and Kayla trying to keep up.

I was pulled up three flights of stairs before she let me go. The room as huge. It was bigger than Charlie's living room!

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

"Thanks."

I looked over and Kayla had already gone downstairs. I could see her walking towards the fire where the other Cullen's were.

There was a wall of entire glass, "Is the whole backside of the house glass?"

"Yeah," she said, "Um, I'll meet you downstairs." Then she took off running downstairs.

Weird.

I place my stuff down on the bed and started walking downstairs. Once again I felt a pair of cold hands grab me and pull me to the side.

"Edward, you've got to stop doing that," I said twisting out of his grasp.

"I want some answers."

"And I want to die, but we don't always get what we want now do we Edward," I said as I walked outside.

"What do you mean want to die?"

"You must not be as smart as I gave you credit for. Go get a dictionary and look up," I said irritated.

He grabbed my wrist, "Bella?"

"What is it, Edward?!"

"Your… never mind," and he let go of my wrist. To be honest I missed the feel of his cold skin on mine.

I quickly ran down to the bonfire that was at the edge of the yard by the forest.

There were lawn chairs around the fire and only two chairs were left so I was forced to sit by Edward.

Kayla looked at me with a confused look.

We all sat in a comfortable silence. Except for me and Edward.

We sat out there in complete silence until 7:00.

Kayla had fallen a sleep. I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was deep in thought. His eyebrows had knitted together, and was just staring at the fire.

I was curious of what was making him so confused. I didn't like reading people's mind. I know I don't like it when people read mind. It's a violation of privacy, but sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me.

_How does she know The Volturi? She's only a human. Certainly if she ran into them they would of ate her. (growling in his head) Then I would kill them._

_Who's Lucipher. It has to be that person that tried to kill her in Alice's vision._

He sighed out loud, _Princess Isabella?_

I gasped. My eyes grew wide.

Edward quickly turned his head to look at me. I was so mad before I could control my self I was out of my lawn chair yelling at him, "WHAT ARE YOU STALKING ME!!! WHY CAN'T YOU STUPID VAMPIRES JUST MIND YOU BUSINESS!!!"

Edward's eyes grew wide.

Shoot! I said vampires! I can be so stupid sometimes!

Edward stood up and I took off running into the woods. I could hear him running behind me, "Bella! Bella!" he didn't sound angry but I wasn't taking any chances I didn't want to deal with a angry vampire right now. Besides I don't think I could bare to fight him.

"Bella!" Edward grabbed me around my waist. Stupid vampire speed, "Bella? What are you talking about?"

He didn't let me go. When I tried to move out of his grasp he tightened his arms. Stupid vampire strength, the only way I could get out was with my powers.

"Bella?" his voice like velvet, "What are you talking about?"

I could hear the others running trying to find us. Then I heard Alice whisper, "This way!"

They were hiding behind trees in a second.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he whispered in my ear. I melted in his arms at the feel of his breathe on my ear.

I swallowed, "You know what I'm talking about," I whispered.

"I'm afraid I don't, Bella," he whispered.

I felt my heart beat pick up, "I know you were in my room the other night."

"There's the stalking part. Now what about minding my own business?"

I turned my head to try and look at him but he didn't loosen his grip around my waist, "Take a guess."

He whispered in my ear, "Can I have a hint?" He was trying to charm me into information. It was working.

"What was the last thing you were thinking before I started yelling at you? Say it out loud. I already know."

I heard him take a deep breathe before he whispered, "Princess Isabella."

Rosalie decided to 'make her presence known', "No wonder you life is so easy! You're a princess!"

I couldn't take that! She thought I my life was EASY!

I began yelling at her, "EASY! EASY! YOU THINK MY LIFE IS EASY! YOU TRYING WATCHING YOUR MOTHER BEING TORTURED AND KILLED WHEN YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER, BECAUSE YOU CHAINED TO A WALL! YOU TRY KNOWING THAT YOU'RE NEXT BUT YOU CAN'T DIE! YET YOU CAN FEEL EVERY PAIN THEY INFLICT ON YOU! YOU TRY LIVING WITH THE GUILT KNOWING THAT ITS YOUR FAULT EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE SAY IT ISN'T! TRY RUNNING FROM YOUR OWN BROTHER WHO'S TRYING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Edward growl low in his chest. Did he really feel that protective of me, "THAT'S WHY YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING FOR HALF YOU OF YOUR LIFE! YOU TRY TO KEEP YOURSELF FROM FALLING IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE! MAINLY BECAUSE THE VOLTURI ARE HUNTING YOU DOWN AND TRYING TO KILL YOU! AND ALL AT THE SAME TIME YOUR FATHER IS MISSING AND HAVE NO CLUE WHERE HE IS!"

By now I was panting from all the yelling.

Rosalie looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I glared at her, "That's right you didn't."

I noticed that Edward had once again tightened his grip around my waist. I could hear low growls rumbling in his chest.

Emment stepped forward, "How did you know we were vampires?"

I bent down as far as I could with Edward's arms around my waist and pulled my left jean leg up to reveal my ankle, "You don't think this was my first encounter with vampires did you?"

On my ankle was a scar from a vampire. I had gotten into a fight with a vampire about 100 years ago. He didn't bite me I moved my leg before he could bite down. It turned into a slash. Luckily no venom got into my blood stream.

Edward looked down over my shoulder, "How did that happen?"

"Fight?" when I said it, it sounded more like question than a answer.

"Bella," he breathed.

"Could have been worse."

He tightened his grip around me one more time, "Who did it?"

I took a deep breathe, "I vampire named James."

Alice stepped out from behind the trees with Jasper, "You said you loved him."

I looked at her, "You said you were falling in love with Edward."

I hadn't realized I said that.

Edward whispered, "Is that true?"

I took a deep breathe. Despite that, it came out breathless, "Y-y-yes."

Edward quickly spun me around so I was facing him, "I love you, Bella."

He quickly brushed his lips against mine. I felt an electric current shoot threw my spine.

"I know," I said.

**_So what do you think? Please R&R._**


	7. The Fight

**_This story is going to have more action coming up. Thank you for everyone who's review._**

Edward's Point of View:

"I love you, Bella."

"I know."

I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered something she had said when she was screaming at Rosalie. 'Why can't you die.'

My smile faded, "Bella?"

We started walking back to the house, "Yeah?"

"What did you mean, when you said you couldn't die?" I asked her.

She cocked her head to the side as we walked, "You don't know?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked.

"Well," Bella said, "I assumed you would."

Suddenly, Bella froze.

I looked anxiously at her, "Bella? Are you okay? You look paler? Heck! You look as pale as me!"

"Um, I have to go," and with that she took off running towards the house.

Bella's Point of View:

Edward was calling my name behind me, "Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"Edward!" I had to get out of here quick, "Listen to me, okay? If anyone asks you don't know me, okay?"

"But Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Just do what I say, Edward, please?" I was desperate. I had to get out of here and Edward was going to get hurt soon if I didn't get out of here.

"Bella?"

"Edward please?" we were back at the house where everyone was waiting for us, "Just do what I say, okay?"

"You just said I love you and she's already controlling your life, bro!" Emment yelled.

"Bella, what is going on?" Edward sounded really worried.

I ran over to Kayla, "Kayla wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open, "Bella? What's wrong?"

"We got to go," I said.

"Oh."

Alice got up from her chair, "Bella what's going on?"

I looked up, "If anyone asks if you know me, say you don't, okay?"

"But why?"

Kayla and I started running towards the house. I could hear everyone chasing after us.

I ran upstairs and grabbed Kayla's and mine's bag, and ran back down.

I felt Edward grabbed my elbow, "Bella, if something's we can help. You just need to tell us."

I twisted my arm out of his grip easily, "Nothings wrong," yet, "I just need to get out of here quick."

Kayla was already out on the front lawn, "Isabella! Come on! We don't have much time!"

I quickly ran out the front door.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Man, saying that just about killed me.

Kayla looked at me as we ran down the long drive way, "Their going to catch us if we keep running."

"Transport?"

"It would be best," with that we turned into the woods.

I heard Emment not far behind us, "Why are they going into the woods?"

I held Kayla's hand and in union we chanted, "Take us home, were we belong, before the storm finds us alone."

Neal jumped when he saw us in the living room, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him solemnly, "Their back."

Neal jumped up, "Lucipher or The Volturi?"

"Lucipher."

"What!" Neal yelled.

_Ding-Dong!_

I walked over to the window and looked out the window. It was Edward. I turned to face Neal and Kayla and mouthed the words, "Don't Move."

Edward knocked on the door with his fist, "Bella I know you're in there. What's going on?"

I ran upstairs and closed the door.

"Bella?" I turned and kicked the person in the chest. The only problem though was it was Edward.

"Edward?! What are you doing in here? Get out!"

He refused to move, "Edward, if you don't out of here right now I'm going to push out my window."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, "What's going on?"

Edward's Point of View:

What is going on with Bella.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

Bella's eyes widened, "Nothing now get down!" she whispered sharply with authority.

"What?" I whispered back. She grabbed my arm and pulled me down behind the bed behind facing away from the window, "Bella?" she placed her hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Be quiet!" she whispered almost not audible enough for my hearing.

After about ten minutes Bella looked up over the surface of the bed, and she took her hand away from my mouth.

"Bella what's going on?" I said still in a whispered.

"Edward, get out of here," she said as she used the bed to help her stand up.

"Bella…"

She cut me off, "Get out of here!" She said with such fierceness it actually made me back up a few steps.

"Bella t…"

Once again she cut me off with her fierce, in charge voice, "Did I not make myself clear! Get. Out. Of. Here."

I quickly walked over to the window and jumped down.

Bella's Point of View:

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm. Ugh, Monday. It wasn't so much as going to school, it was more of the thought of seeing Edward.

What did he think of me after what happened Friday.

I quickly showered and got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Kayla! Neal! Let's go!"

"I'm ready, I don't know about lazy Neal though."

"Sorry," Neal said running downstairs. "I was writing a report that's due Thursday."

I grabbed my jacket and my keys, "Well, let's go. School starts in twenty minutes."

I piled into my car and droved to school. The closer I got the more anxious, nervous, and scared I became.

I saw Edward at his silver Volvo watching us as we parked.

Neal jumped out of the car, and looked me in the eye, "Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe you should fake sick."

I gave him a forced smile, "I'll be fine, you're what I'm worried about."

Edward's Point of View:

What was wrong with Bella? And why was she worried about Neal? I turned to Jasper who just added to the confusion.

"She's really nervous, and scared. You don't think its because of us, do you?"

Alice looked up, "No its not us," Alice had been having the same vision about Bella and Neal, on the first day they came here, " it has to do with the vision I keep having.

I couldn't wait until, when I would ask Bella what's wrong. If you asked me what I was learning that morning, I would of drawn a blank.

_Bring!!!_

I never thought I'd say this but, FINALLY LUNCH!

I grabbed my thinks and practically jogged down the hallway to lunch. Bella had beat me there, though. I went threw the line to get my 'lunch'. Barely ever looking away from Bella.

Neal walked up behind and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, "Neal you idiot! You know better than to do that when I'm in this state!"

So she's been in that state before.

I saw everyone stare, and whispers as I made my way to Bella's table.

"Hi, Bella, Neal, Kayla."

Kayla and Neal nodded, then looked at Bella.

Bella sighed, "Edward, what didn't I tell you to leave me alone," she brought her voice down to a low whisper, "Its not safe being around me Edward. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

I saw Neal cock his head out of the corner of my eye and Kayla whispered in his ear, "They love each other."

Neal groaned, and put his face in his hands, "Seriously Bella, a vampire," he whispered.

"Don't blame her," Kayla said as she slapped him on the back of the head, "I'm glad she finally found someone."

_Bring!!!_

Bella's Point of View:

"There's the bell," thank you captain obvious, "Do you mind if I walk with you to biology."

He wasn't going to make letting go easy.

"No, I'm sure I can make it I'll meet you there," and with that I hurried to biology.

I didn't talk to Edward, through out biology, even though he tried to strike up a conversation several times.

_Bring!!!_

"Bye," was all I said as I jumped up from my seat and practically ran out of the room.

"Bella!" Alice called to me.

"What is it Alice?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

Again with the talking, they just don't give up, "Actually, I need to hurry up and change and talk to Neal, so maybe another time."

"But Bella, what is going on?

I turned to look at her, "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"It became my concern when to told my brother that you loved him."

Oh, this is going to kill me, "Maybe I don't Alice, maybe I was just fooling myself."

I looked into my eyes, "You're not fooling yourself, Bella. I know," and with that she ran off towards gym.

I luckily wasn't late for gym. But once I got in there was when I turned into a nervous wreck.

I smelled him. I smelled Lucipher. He was close. Like outside the school in the woods close.

I turned to Neal, even he was going pale.

I leaned close to him so he could hear my whisper, "We have to get out of here."

He nodded, but it was to late. I heard a door open, and it got quiet.

"Isabella, so nice to see you again, no?" a voice sneered. It was Michael. Lucipher's right hand man.

I turned to Neal he was already up. We ran down to the locker room doors but, Andrew, and a man I've never seen before stepped out.

"Isabella?" Lucipher called as he walked into the gym and slowly, agonizingly slowly, walked up to me, "Don't you ever get tired of running?"

I decided to play his little game, "Frequently, but it is vital."

"If you just do as I ask, you won't have to run away anymore."

"Right, cause I'll be dead," I spat.

I tried to make a break for the other doors in the gym but more men blocked my path.

A few pulled out a gun and everyone started to scream.

"Kayla get them out of here!"

Just then Lucipher grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the wall. It felt like my back was breaking.

"Leave the out of this," I said pointing to everyone in the bleachers, "This is between you and me. They have nothing to do with it."

"I could let them could but they look like they could use some entertaining," he said with an evil smirk as he tightened his grip around my throat.

I quickly, when he was least expecting it brought my feet up to his chest and pushed with all my might, forcing him to stagger back about ten feet.

I looked surprised, "You've gotten stronger."

"A lot of running does that to you," I said throwing my head to the side to see how Neal was handling the hit men. Great, dog pile, and Neal was at the bottom.

I saw Lucipher running at me from my right side, I dodged him and grabbed his forearm and neck and pounded him into the wall. He dropped quickly.

Taking the chance of weakness (he wouldn't be down for long) I ran over to help Neal.

I started grabbing men and just doing whatever I could do to get them away from Neal. I stabbed a few in the gut with my elbow. Others I wacked the back of their neck with my hand making them black out.

Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my lower back. I turned and Lucipher was standing their with a smug look on his face holding a bloody knife. He stabbed me!

I heard growls from the corner of the bleachers. Edward was growling out of fury of what he did, Jasper was just loosing control.

Edward's Point of View:

HE STABBED HER! HE WILL PAY! That's when I realized, Jasper, human blood, bad mix. I looked at him and he was bending the metal on the bleacher seat.

I turned to Bella to see what was going to happen. Suddenly Bella started moving her fingers in Jasper's direction. She was moving her fingertips inwards her thumb she repeated this movement for several seconds before the movement slowed to a stop.

I looked at Jasper and he looked totally fine. He was just staring in horror.

I turned to look at Bella and was frozen in shock. The man had taken a chord and wrapped it around her throat. That was it. I couldn't just sit here.

Bella's Point of View:

I felt the wire touch my neck, then they pulled tighter, "This could all be over right now, if you just let me do what I have to do."

"Never," I croaked.

I felt him his hands shaking from anger. The next thing I know my head is being bashed into the wall repeatedly over and over and over again, until I finally blacked out.

Edward's Point of View:

Emment and Jasper had to hold me back. I was trying to get to him. I wanted to kill him for what he was doing to her.

Suddenly he stopped bashing her head into the wall. He took the chord from around her neck and threw her to the ground. He crouched down until he had a knee on the ground, "Let this be a warning," he said as he stood up an kicked her.

I heard her groan before she tried to lift herself off the ground. She failed, falling back down to the ground with a thud.

The man looked around, "Boys, were done here. Let's go," with that the men around Neal hurried to follow their boss.

Neal ran over to Bella and knelt down next to her, "Oh, Bella. He banged you up real good."

I watched as Bella's eyes slowly closed more with each blink, until they were completely shut.

Neal looked up at the man who was about to exit the gym, "Lucipher!" the man, Lucipher I assumed, turned around to look at Neal, "How could you! Your own sister! You monster!"

Lucipher looked at Neal with hard eyes, "I gave her a choice. She made an unwise decision. She's paying the consequence."

Neal stood, "You gave her a choice!? Please, enlighten me! I've never heard of a choice! You blamed her for our mom's death and you've been trying to kill her! She just isn't giving in liked you hoped!"

"It was her fault mom died!" Lucipher snapped.

"It wasn't her fault!"

"Neal," Bella groaned, "Stop before you get hurt."

Bella never ceased to amaze me. She was lying on the floor bleeding where her brother was just cut and a few bruises and she was telling him not to stand up for him.

Bella tried to push herself off the ground and once again failed.

Neal sighed, "Bella," he said softly as he kneeled down again, "You got to stop trying to get up."

I thought Bella was trying to get again but she propped herself on a wobbly elbow, and through clinched teeth see stated, "Never show weakness, never back down."

I saw Neal's eyes soften.

Bella turned her head toward me for the first time. Her face was covered in blood and gravel from the wall. She had a black eye.

She looked into Lucipher's eyes, "Just go," she breathed.

_What have I done?!... _I heard him think.

_No she's the reason mom's dead. I know what've I done._

His eyes harden once again, "I was planning on it," and with that he turned and left.

Neal looked at Bella as she collapsed onto the gym floor, there were shouts coming from all over the place, people crying, phone's dialing, but all I could focus on was Bella.

She breathed something, it sounded like, "The Volturi's next, huh?"

**_Okay what do you think? I'm not the best action writer… so, you know its not that good. I hope you like and don't be afraid to speak you mind when you review for ex…_**

**_I really liked that… I didn't like… I really liked the part where… In your next chapter maybe you can add…_**

**_Well thanks don't forget to R&R. I'll have my next chapter up I in a couple a days. Just for all my fans after I finish this one, I'm continuing the series into New Moon. So keep a look out for that after this ones finished._**


	8. Update

**_Okay i know i haven't updated in a long time. I'll probably have my next chapter up sometime wednesday. I've just been really swamped with school work, three book projects do for three different classes all do on the same day. Joy =/ Well it will all be over tomorrow and i'll be able to work on it much more than i have now. The next one will probably be longer than the rest of them._**

**_Love you all, _**

**_Locogirl-12_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Ya'll are awesome. Well here's the next chapter enjoy._**

**_…_**

Edward's Point of View:

Soon paramedics were rushing into the gym, they lifted her up onto a gurney, checking her vitals and putting a air mask over her face.

Neal was checked out and was considered fine and didn't need to go to the hospital.

Once Bella was in the ambulance Emmett and Jasper finally let go of me.

I ran out to my Volvo and raced to the hospital. I had to see how bad of shape Bella was in.

"Hello, Edward, can I help you?" Caroline asked me when I came rushing in the doors.

"I'd like to know the status of a patient who just arrived. Isabella Swan."

Caroline smiled, "She's a lucky girl. I don't know how, but she only needs a few stitches in her head. I'm sure she'll be fine. Your father's still checking her out though, so if you would please wait I'm sure he could fill you in better than I could."

"Thank you."

Just then Neal and Kayla walked in.

Kayla saw me and came running towards me, "Edward! How's Bella? Is she okay?"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "She's fine," what surprised me was Neal repeated exactly what I said in union with me, "She just needs a few stitches, and she'll be fine, she was really lucky."

I gave him a strange look. He gave me a questionable look and then he spoke, "For a man who says he's in love with Bella he sure doesn't know a lot about her."

"What are you about?" I asked.

Neal became extremely exasperated, "This is how it happens every time," he said tossing his hands in the air, "Whenever Lucipher comes around to fight he bangs her up pretty bad, but this time this he did worse than before, and she gets stitches we move and everyone moves on with their lives," wait move, "I don't know why she doesn't want me to help her. She keeps telling me Lucipher will kill me." Neal let out a exasperated breathe.

"Neal, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Sure, I guess."

"You HAVE to answer me, okay?" I said emphasizing the word have.

"Okay? Shoot."

"What does The Volturi got to do with Bella."

Kayla gasped, "How do you know?"

I looked her in the eye, "You."

Neal cleared his throat and looked at the floor, "I think Bella would be able to explain that better than me. She was there after all."

Carlisle came up behind me, "You guys can see her now, she's fine but we want to keep her over night just to make sure. What happen to her?"

"Well," I started before Neal cut me off by saying…

"Not here, not now, some other time," with that he grabbed Kayla's hand and dragged her off towards a room.

"Edward? What happened?" Carlisle asked once again.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest. I'll I know is her brother, not Neal, a guy name Lucipher is trying to kill her," I felt a growl low in my chest, "and that Bella should be in much worse shape than she is. Her back should be broken, her arm, neck should at least have something wrong with it. She should be dead right now Carlisle, but no. She kept picking herself off the ground until she couldn't do it anymore.

I heard Neal's voice down the hallway, "Bella! You're crazy! I think getting you head bashed into the wall so much hit your brain to hard!"

I widened my eyes and rushed down the hallway, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, you're nuts!" Kayla said.

"Their going to find me anyway," Bella snapped.

Neal grabbed the sides of her head and forced her to look at him, "Since when do you give up?"

Bella shook her head out of his grasp, "I can't do this much longer Neal. I'm not as strong I use to be."

"What is going on?" I said raising my voice.

"Nothing, Neal said looking at Bella, "She's ready to answer you question now."

Bella looked at me, "What question?"

"What does The Volturi have to do with you?" I repeated.

Bella took at deep breathe, "How much about me do you know?"

I thought. Now that I think about it, I knew very little about Bella, "Why don't you start at the beginning," I suggested.

"If I'm going to explain it to you, I might as well explain it to your whole family. It actually might be easier to show you too."

I cocked my head to the side Bella looked stunned, "You seriously don't know. Carlisle use to be with The Volturi and you don't know."

"Sorry Bella, but no."

She scoffed at me and looked at Neal, "Finally someone in the mythical world that doesn't know who we are." Neal laughed.

Bella smiled playfully, "Allow me to introduce myself Mr. Cullen, I am Princess Isabella Cigno, or in English, Isabella Swan. Most powerful witch in the world, and this is my brother Prince Neal Cigno," I felt my eyes widen, most powerful witch in the world!

I stepped forward, "Wait, wait, wait a minute. You two are witches?"

"Yes," Bella (a.k.a. Princess Isabella Cigno) replied in the voice you would think royalty would use.

I shook my head, "How do you know The Volturi?"

"That's kind of why their after me. It's actually a long story. Next time your whole family is together I'll show you all, okay Edward?"

I nodded my head but still didn't understand, "Why can't you just tell me now? Then I could tell my family when I get home?"

"That could work," she said nodding her head while thinking, "Okay, that actually might be easier. I don't really want to have a break down in front of you whole family."

Neal looked at Bella worriedly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella nodded her eyes tight, "Yes."

I looked Bella in the eye with what I was hoping looked loving, "Whenever you're ready."

She gave me a small smile, "You see ever since I was born and long before, my family and The Volturi have been fighting over who ruled Italy. My mother, Renee was Italian. My father on the other hand wasn't so that is why Neal and I don't look so Italian. Well anyway. Once I was born, there was something about me that no one could place. Once I got older and learned how to fight, they figured it out. I could feel the pain inflicted, I just couldn't die from what they did to me. No matter how much blood I lost. Neal was born around sixty years later.

As soon as they figured out my defect, they immediately started training me for battle. I looked around seven at the time but I was really over hundred…"

I cut her off, "Wait exactly how old are you?"

Bella blushed ever so slightly, "Um, well a little over a 500 I guess. Now to continue," 500! She was older than Carlisle, "When I was looking around 14 my mother, father, Neal, and I were summoned to appear before The Volturi. Lets just say, I lost my temper and may of threw Aro against a wall."

I jumped out of my chair, "You threw Aro against a wall!"

Bella frowned, "Yes, now may I finish my story without anymore interruptions."

I sat back down trying not to upset her anymore, "Yes, I'm sorry that was rude of me. Forgive Love," I heard her heartbeat pickup when I said 'Love'.

She blushed a deep red, "Yes, well anyway. I threw Aro up against a wall, and that may or may not of been the start of the war. My dad went off to battle a few years later in Rome. He never returned. My mom on the other hand stayed behind teaching Neal, Lucipher, and I, making us stronger," I grew tense hearing Lucipher's name, "One night after Neal and Lucipher crashed I was to stay up and keep watch on the castle until two hours later. But Neal, Lucipher and I just got back from days of training in the woods, I was exhausted. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I had a huge bump on the back of my head and was chained to a wall," Bella started to shake, and tears were beginning to rim her eyes. I walked over to her bed and sat down holding her hands in mind.

Bella's Point of View:

Edward walked over to my bed and sat down taking my hand in his. I instantly calmed down, but was still shaking a little, "Mom was in the middle… o-o-of the room… tied to a pole, they continued to torture her forcing me to watch as they came to a close and she drifted off to sleep… but her eyes would never open. Then they threw her body out of the room like she was no more than garbage and dragged to the pole where they continued to do the same to me, I could feel it all," I could hear Edward growling low in his chest, "The only difference was, I never died. I wish I did though, I begged them to just kill me," by now I was sobbing. Edward pulled on my hand bringing me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and waited for my sobs to calm. I never wanted to leave his embrace. It was calming, comforting, loving. Soon my sobs turned into shaky whimpers.

"Do you want to stop?" as breathed into my ear. I melted feeling his breathe on my ear.

I shook my head trying to clear it, "No, I'll keep going. I'm almost finished."

Neal laid his hand on my shoulder, "I could tell the rest of the story if you want."

I nodded my head, "Okay."

Neal took a deep breathe, "Well, Lucipher blamed Bella for Mother's death. He said that it should have been her that died not mom. Ever since then Lucipher has been trying to kill her. He almost succeeded once, but she refused to give up. So we were able to run from Lucipher and hide, but their was another problem, The Volturi were after us. With a lot of power and spells we were able to get a vampire, Victoria to convince The Volturi. Her mate James found Bella threw days of fighting and a scar on her ankle, thirty-five moves and here we are," Neal said emotionlessly.

Edward tightened his grip around my waist, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and became aware of nothing but the man that I loved was here with me. He would never leave.

"Bella? Bella, you need to wake up," it was Edward.

I groaned, I was having a nice dreamless sleep. No nightmares, "No," was all I could whisper.

I heard him chuckle, "Come on, Carlisle said you could go. Beside Alice said if I didn't bring you to our house after taking you to get change and stuff she was going to rip me limb from limb and burn me."

I laughed, "Well tell her if she tried to hurt you, or does I'm going to give her the face structure of a pig."

That got Edward laughing so hard his shoulders shook, "Well, I think she'll take that threat seriously. Now come on. Usually people are glad to get out of the hospital."

"They haven't had the best night of sleep ever," I stated sourly.

I hear Edward chuckle some more, "Exactly what did you dream of last night?" he seemed a little to interested for my taste.

"Absolutely nothing, why?" I said trying to ignore his interested tone.

"Hmm. No reason. You should get changed." And with that he left the room.

I quickly changed checked out and found Edward leaning up against the side of his Volvo.

"Hello Love."

"Okay cut it out. You're driving me crazy. What was with the 'Exactly what did you dream of last night?' 'Hmm. No reason.'" I climbed into the passenger seat, "I don't know what's going on now Edward Cullen."

He chuckled, "You said my name a lot."

Crap. Sleep talking. I totally forgot about it, but what did I say I didn't have a dream.

"What did I say, Edward? I don't remember having a dream about you."

He smiled, "Not much really. You said 'I love you Edward' and 'Edward' a lot. Once you said and I quote, 'Quit trying to kill Mike. I can't stand him either but seriously, Edward.' "

I decided to have a little fun, "Hmm. Exactly what were you going to kill Mike for? That is if you were going to kill him," I smiled sweetly.

We were at my house now, "I almost killed him the first day you were here. Mike was thinking about you in a degrading way. I almost killed him."

I laughed, Edward looked at me funny as I looked out the front door, "I guess I'll have to teach him a lesson," then I said quietly, "Note to self: stay out of Mike's mind."

Edward grabbed my elbow and spun me around, "You read minds?"

"Only when I really want to. It gives me a headache so I only do it when my curiosity gets the best of me. I can't read yours though, its quit irritating."

Edwards face looked confused, "I can read mind too. Yet I can't read yours either."

I looked away awkwardly, "Um, I'm going to hop in the shower and then change. You can watch TV if you want."

I walked upstairs grabbed some clothes and took a long shower. After drying my hair with my blow dryer and heading downstairs. I was dressed in jeans and a white sweater on. This outfit SCREAM, "PLEASE ALICE LECTURE ME ON MY FASHION SENSE" I thought to myself.

When I reached the bottom step and tripped on the last step, but was caught by a pair of stone cold arms.

"You know, for a, witch, you're a bit of a klutz."

"Only when I'm deep in thought," I said.

Edward gave me strange look but ignored what I said, "You ready to go?"

I gave a smile, "Of course."

**_Okay, I know this is shorter than the rest but the next few I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. Leave me love._**

**_- Locogirl-12_**


	10. Author's Note URGENT

**_Okay i'm thinking about stopping this story because i don't really know what to do next. I'm starting to write a story where Bella is a mermaid (Like the ones on H2O) only it wll be better) it is a lot better than it sounds. I put a poll on my page because vote so i'll know what to do next._**

**_LOVE YA'LL _**

**_~Locogirl-12_**


	11. Author's Note

**_Looks like just about everyone wants me to keep writing and i'll do just that. Thank you all. I just thought this story was getting to boring. I'll keep writing all weekend to get my next chapter up this weekend._**

**_LOVE YA'LL_**

**_~Locogirl-12_**


	12. Few questions and a game

**_I love you all you're so kind. Well here's the next chapter after what a month? Well…_**

**_…_**

Edward opened the passenger door for me and I climbed in. He a little to quickly sped by the front of the car towards his side.

Edward started the car, "They are all very curious. Carlisle especially, they all have a lot of questions. They were really worried about you, you know."

I sighed, "I'm sure."

Edward stared at me for a while, then he shook his head.

The short five minute ride seemed to take forever. I couldn't seemed to calm my nerves. What would they think of me? Would they still be scared of me?

Edward's Point of View:

I turned to look at Bella for a second time since we started driving. She looked really nervous. I grabbed her hand and intertwined her fingers. Her breath evened out at least, but she still looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Bella everything will be fine," I tried soothing her.

We were now outside of the house. I jumped out and ran at vamp speed to Bella's side and opened the door. She took a deep breathe and stepped out. The wind blew her hair around her shoulders sending her scent everywhere. Her scent doesn't bother me as it use to.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the house. I lightly kissed her on her forehead, before saying, "Don't worry."

She nodded but didn't say anything. I opened the door for her and she walked in. Before she was even five feet into the house she was attached by Alice screaming, "OhmygodBella!I'msogladyou'reokay!Areyousureyoualright?!Isitturethatyou'reawitch?"

(Oh my god Bella! I'm so glad you're okay! Are you sure your alright!? Is it true that you're a witch?)

I grabbed Alice from behind and dragged her to Jasper and said, "Hold her!"

I turned to look at Bella and she had a slight smile playing on her lips.

I walked back to her and put my arm around her waist, "Why don't we sit down?"

"Okay," Bella whispered.

By this time everyone was in the living room sitting on the many coaches. Bella and I sat at the far left couch. I held her tightly pulling her closer to me when we sat down.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "So Bella. You're Princess Isabella. I don't know how I didn't see this before really. I remember Aro saying something about you. I'm sorry but they were not good. Now may I ask you one question?"

Bella nodded and said, "I'm over 500 years old."

Carlisle's eyes widened, "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Bella cleared her throat, "I can read minds."

"Great another mind reader!" he said exasperated as he threw his arms up into the air.

Bella looked at Emmet, "I don't read minds often only when I'm really curious."

I smiled, "She can't read my mind though."

Bella looked down, "Actually, Edward, I'm sorry but I lied. I can read your mind."

I looked at Bella perplexed, "Why did you lie, Love?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought…" she never finished the sentence.

I kissed her head, "Don't worry Love, I'm no mad."

She looked up smiling, "I love you, you know me so well."

I chuckled.

Emmet cut in now, "So what can you do?"

"Everything, except see the future, and I don't have Jasper's power."

Emmet was literally jumping up and down with excitement, "Can I see some powers?"

Bella sighed, "I'm really tired Emmet, some other time."

Emmet pouted, "Fine."

Bella looked out the window and snapped her fingers, suddenly there was a flash of lightning in the sky. Bella smirked, "Anyone want to play some ball?"

"Yeah," everyone said.

**_Okay i know this chapter is like extremely short but the next one is going to be a lot longer so its going to take me some time. _**


	13. A Meeting With A Old Friend

**_Thank you guys who have supported me I know this chapter has like taken forever to write. I couldn't come up with anything so I started on another Twilight fanfic and it gave me and idea for the baseball game. Sadly this story is going to end soon, but I may, if you guys are kind enough will continue it on into New Moon._**

**Edward's Point of View:**

_Okay that was pretty cool... Emmet_

"Thank you Emmet," Bella said smuggly.

He scowled, "I thought you only read minds when you were really curious?!"

"I did. And I was really curious about what your reaction might be," she said jokingly.

Emmet huffed and walked outside.

Everyone else was already running towards the clearing. Only Bella and I were left in the house.

I smiled at her, "Shall we?" I asked sticking out my hand for her to take.

She eyed it quizzically.

"It would be quicker if we ran," I explained.

Her face lit up, "Wanna race?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

Bella whispered something I didn't catch and snapped her fingers.

She smiled, "Just point me in the direction."

"Hm-mm, what do I get when I win?" I asked.

"Hmm, lets see, how about the winner has to kiss the loser?"

I acted like I was contemplated, "I don't know..." I said sarcastically unsure.

"Okay if you don't want to then..." she said as she walked out the front door.

I grabbed her by the waist, "Alright winner has to kiss the loser."

"Deal."

"Deal," I echoed.

She smiled, "Okay what direction?"

I pointed in the northern direction of the yard, "Its a straight shot here."

**Bella's Point of View:**

I smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. He didn't stand a chance against my speed of light spell.

I smiled wide, "Okay, ready, set, go!"

Edward took off and I instantly passed him. I was already in the woods.

A minute or two passed before the trees started thinning out. Within 30 seconds I was in a clearing. I saw Alice setting up bases and Emmet and Jasper throwing a ball back and forth.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet called coming closer. When he was closer he asked, "Where's Edward?"

I smiled, "Still running. We were racing. He should be here any minute.

Just then Edward came running into the clearing yelling, "How did you get here so fast?!"

I smiled, "I'm a witch remember, I can use spells. I merely did a simple spell that gave me the speed of light," I said nonchalant, "Now, I won and I believe I have to kiss the loser, correct?"

He smiled coming closer wrapping his arms around my waist, "Correct?"

I smiled pushing myself up on my tip toes trying get as close as I could. Edward bent his head down closing the space between us. We kissed until I was having trouble breathing from lack of oxygen.

"Wow," he whispered placing his forehead against mine.

"Yeah," I said as my breathing slowly turned back tomorrow.

Emmet hollered, "Hey are you guys going to make out all day or are we going to play some ball?!"

"We're going to play some ball!" I yelled back.

"Well lets play!" Jasper yelled.

"WAIT!!" Alice screeched.

Edward stepped in front of me, "How long?" he asked Alice.

"A few minutes at the most," she said worriedly.

All the Cullens came in front of me staring at a space in the forest.

"Put your hair down," Edward ordered.

I didn't ask I just did as he said.

Just then I another group of vampires came through into the clearing. There were three of them. Two males, one female. The leader, I assumed since he was in the front of them, was darked skin with dred locks. The other male had blonde hair, he seemed more menancing than the leader. The female had crazy red hair with leaves and sticks entangled into it. He had a slight feline.

"Hello," the leader greeted, "I'm Laurent, and this is James and Victoria," he said motioning to the other members.

"Hello," Carlisle replied, "This is my family, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." I took note of how he didn't point out any of us.

Just then Edward crouched into a protective stance in front of me, he was snarling. It made me jump.

The blonde vampire, James, Bent low, "You brought a snack."

Edward snarled louder.

Just then a familiar scent hit my nose, it wasn't exactly the same, it was slightly different more sweet.

I stepped sideways so that I could see in front of Edward. James was watching me curiously.

Suddenly relization lit up his eyes, "Princess Isabella!" he exclaimed suprised evident in his voice.

I ignored him. I stepped so that I was slightly in front of Edward, Edward grabbed my arm trying to pull me behind him once again but I shook him off. Finally having the strength to walk forward.

I casually walked past James him eyeing me the whole time. I stopped about ten feet away from the forest's edge. I felt everyone's stares on my back but I ignored them.

"I know your in there," I said softly, caring, tenderly, "Please come out."

After a minute or two I got fed up, "I know your in there. You might as well come out now before I come in after you. Please."

I heard a sigh and out stepped, Robert.

Robert was Lucas's best friend. We use to be pretty good friends too. Until, mother died.

But what caught my eye was his pierceing red eyes. He had become a vampire!

I gasped. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Robert," my voice came out strangled.

He stooped low into a protective stance and growled at me. It was harsher than Edward, but didn't scare me.

I heard Edard growl from behind me.

"Robert stand up, you don't scare me."

When he didn't budge I began to become nervous, "Robert, its me Bella," He eyes showed not recognization, "Lucipher's sister," this time his eyes lit up like sparks.

He stood up and whispered in disbelief, "Bella?"

"Robert, do you know this girl?" Laurent asked.

Robert sighed, "Once upon a time."

I sighed, it was true we had known each other, once upon a time. He was Lucipher's best friend and we had become quit close. Until mother died. When Lucipher declared war on me Robert left never to return again.

I looked him up and down he hadn't changed much, he was just of course paler and his eyes were red, he still had his muscle, he was still tall but his brown hair once long was now chopped short.

"I missed you," I said quietly knowing he would hear me.

"I missed you too," he said before hesitantly coming closer bringing me into a hug.

I hear several growls from behind me. I wrapped my arms around his voice and gave him a slight squeeze before letting go.

He released me, "You haven't changed much you know Bells."

"Hey, never call me Bells!" I growled.

He laughed.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, "Bella do you know this man?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Yes, Edward this is Robert, one of my friends and, Robert this is Edward, my boyfriend."

That sounded weird saying Edward and my boyfriend in the same sentence. It was weird but it also seemed right.

Robert smiled, "I'm glad you finally found someone Bella."

"Thank you," I said smiling. I knew Robert wouldn't mind me liking Edward. Robert was always understanding.

_**Yes I know this chapter is extremely short but I didn't know what to do next so I just decided to end it like this. Any idea of what should happen next I'm stumped. I got a rough Idea of what I want to happen but nothing solid. What should I do.**_

**_BTW: Check out my other story I've been working on while trying to figure out what to do with this one it's called DON'T PUSH ME it is another Twilight fanfic. Please read and let me know what you think._**


	14. AuN

**I'm now putting this story up for adoption anyone who would like to continue it i would be happy to give it to you, all you have to do is write the next chapter to this story PM it to me and i'll read it. If your the best writer i'll let you write the story.**

***Locogirl-12***


	15. Chapter 15Authors NOTE!

OK so this is a authors note I'm terrible sorry, but it is IMPORTANT on my profile is a poll, you need to vote on it, or at least view it. Its about which story I should continue. I figured to stop making my thoughts all over the place, i should pick one story and update it as much as I can in 4 weeks, then I put the poll up again and just disclude the one i've already done, and keep doing this until It starts over.

PLEASE VOTE I'll give you ice cream O

-Locogirl-12


	16. Chapter 16

OK so i closed the poll. i guess it's obvious that Don't Push Me won with taking the lead at 25 votes. I'll update soon, with the next chapter. Thanks for votin

*Hands over digital ice cream* here you go.

ILY (I Love You) guys

-Locogirl-12


End file.
